


Blurred

by FunandFictional



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after Blue Blur. Hope you all enjoy this addition to my other work, which you have all been so supportive of. Love all of you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

“Thank-you so much, Wanda!” You hugged your sister-in-law tightly. She patted your back and laughed.

“Of course. I’m always happy to watch Luna for you. I know you have been stressing yourself out, especially with Pietro gone on his mission. You deserve a day off.”

You nodded and glanced down to look at Luna, who was sleeping. Already almost 2 years old, she was growing up so fast. Leaning down to give her a light kiss on her forehead, you smiled again at Wanda.

“I’ll only be gone for an hour. Do you need anything else from me?” You asked.

Wanda shook her head and began to push you towards the door. “We will be fine, (Y/N). Go enjoy your day. Buy some new clothes and go to the spa. Today is your day to relax.” 

Wanda handed you your purse and jacket. Giving her one last wave, you left the apartment.

Walking down the sidewalk, you breathed in the crisp, autumn air. It was still warm outside, but the leaves were beginning to change and the wind had a little more bite to it. 

As you passed down the street, you spotted the coffee shop you had first met Pietro in. Smiling fondly, you decided you might as well stop in and get a drink.

Crossing the street to the shop, you paused when a car stopped right in front of you. Shocked for a moment, you cursed under your breath. Moving to walk behind the car, you froze when a large figure exited the car.

“(Y/N) Maximoff?” He said in a low voice.

Was he one of Tony’s employees? No, you would definitely recognize another employee. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent? Possibly, he did look fit enough to be one.

“Who are you?” You asked slowly.

A few cars began to honk. The man grabbed your arm and pulled you into the car.

“Hey, let me go!” Was all you managed to shout before you felt a needle go through your arm.


	2. Camera Ready

You didn’t know where you were. It was so dark. And cold. You were sitting on the ground. Dirt? No… Just dusty. Had to be at least concrete. There weren’t any windows. Just bars in front of you. Was there a… Oh, there was water dripping from the ceiling. Why did your head hurt so bad? And your arm was aching. Touching it, you felt it was bandaged up. Felt like it had been pretty badly scraped up.

“He…” you tried to call out, but your throat was dry and aching. You didn’t realize earlier, but maybe you were just dehydrated. Rubbed your head, you leaned it against the cold wall. What had happened? 

“Ah, our newest guest is awake. How are you feeling, my dear?” A male voice asked. You tried to turn your head towards the sound, but it was too dark. 

You groaned when lights suddenly turned on around you. Blinking, your eyes couldn’t adjust fast enough. Feeling your headache worsen, you opted to just keep your eyes shut.

“You must be feeling awful. Well, you still need to serve your purpose for us. Are you able to stand on your own, or do you need assistance?” The stranger asked.

“Can’t.” Was all you could reply. 

You heard him clear his throat and a door open. Suddenly, you were being roughly lifted to your feet. The new figure dragged you forward and you struggled to remain upright.

Feeling yourself be dragged for a few more minutes, you were suddenly pushed down into a chair. Slowly opening your eyes, you watched as the one who dragged you began tying your legs and arms to the chair. Facing forward, you viewed a camera and another man. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit.

“Good! That look is perfect!” He clapped. Oh, he was the original voice. It suited him. Kinda stuck-up sounding voice for a kinda stuck-up looking guy.

“Now, what else did we need?” The man paced around the room, inspecting everything. The room wasn’t any nicer than the cell you had been in earlier, but it was much brighter. The fancy camera equipment made the entire room feel very fake, almost like a movie set.

“Ah, here we go.” Walking over to you, he held out a bottle of water. Putting it to your lips, he slowly let you get a few gulps.

You gave a sigh of relief. The sensation made you remember something familiar happening before, but you couldn’t remember what exactly.

“Are you able to speak now?”

Swallowing a few more times, you cleared your throat. “Yes?” You managed, though it was quiet and croaky.

Tapping his chin with his pointer finger, he analyzed you. Shrugging, he reached out to put something on your collar. “We’ll just have to have the mic. Not much we can do.”

“What are you planning to do with me?” You managed to ask. A whisper, but he did hear you.

“You are just going to film a nice little bit for us. Once we have that, you’re free to go. Our little trap doesn’t actually require us keeping you.” 

You furrowed your brows, but nodded. You weren’t actually sure if he was going to let you go, but it was worth going along with him. “What do you want me to do?”

“I just need you to look into the camera and plead for help. Just cry a bit. Say you’re in pain. Ask for help.”

“And after, you’ll let me go?”

The man came over to pet your head, and chuckled. “Of course, dearest. You aren’t the one I want gone.”

You shuddered, but turned to face the camera.

“Ready? Okay. Action!”


	3. Taken

“Stark!” Wanda, holding Luna, ran into the lab.

Tony glanced up at her and frowned. “What? What’s wrong?”

“(Y/N)… She… I can’t sense her at all…” Wanda panted out, tired from running to the tower with Luna.

“What do you mean?” 

“I told her to go have fun, while I babysat Luna. I wasn’t paying attention, but she’s been gone for a few hours and I got worried. I tried calling her, but she didn’t answer. I used my powers to search for her, but I can’t feel her presence anywhere.”

Tony ran to one of his screens and began typing furiously. “It’ll be fine, Wanda. (Y/N) had a tracker implanted in her arm a long time ago. She should pop up on this screen within a matter of seconds.”

The two stared at the screen and waited. And waited. A feeling of dread suddenly filled them both when the screen stayed blank.

“What does that mean?” Wanda asked slowly.

“Means we’re going on a mission right now. F.R.I.D.A.Y., call everyone up here. Tell them it is an emergency.”

Wanda held onto Luna tightly and tried to calm down. “She could be anywhere.”

“We’ll find her.”

“I should have gone with her. I shouldn’t have been so careless. It’s been so many years, I never thought they’d go after (Y/N). Especially during the day and while many of us are still in the city.” Wanda felt herself begin to shake and lowered herself into a chair.

Tony was busy bringing up all the camera he could access in the world. Setting out a face tracker, he also reviewed the city’s footage. 

“There.” Tony pointed at the screen. A recording from earlier in the day, showing the car stopping in front of (Y/N). “Okay, just need to track where this car is headed.”

Typing some more, he glanced over at Wanda for a second. “We will find her. I promise. I should have her location within the next few minutes.”

“What am I going to tell Pietro?” Wanda asked quietly.

Tony’s fingers paused for a second. “I was hoping to already have her back before we told him.”

“Should I call their team?”

“No. They are still on their mission. Wouldn’t want to compromise them while they are fighting. We’ll tell them when Natasha does her daily report.”

Steve, Vision, and Bruce entered the lab. Steve glanced around and seeing how panicked Wanda was, he turned to Tony.

“What’s happened?”

“(Y/N) was kidnapped.”


	4. Status Report

“Hey, this is Natasha. Calling in with a status report. Anyone there?”

Wanda stared at where the sound was coming from. Bruce gave her a nod and took Luna out of her arms. Walking over to the screen, she sat at the seat in front of it.

“Hi, Natasha.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows, surprised. “Oh, hey Wanda. None of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents there?”

Wanda sighed. “I asked them if I could receive the status report. I actually really need to speak to Pietro.”

“Did something happen?” Natasha asked, concerned.

Wanda nodded. “I think you should get Pietro and Clint.”

Natasha turned away and called behind her. “Clint. Pietro. Come over here.”

Pietro instantly appeared in view of the camera, behind Natasha. Clint walked over and leaned down to stare at the screen.

“Oh, hey Wanda,” Clint waved.

Wanda felt her hands shake as she looked at her twin. Pietro frowned. “Pietro.”

Pietro instantly moved closer to the screen when he heard Wanda’s voice. She sounded, distressed. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Taking in a deep breath, she looked down at her hands. Unable to look at Pietro. “(Y/N)…”

Pietro froze.

Natasha glanced at him before turning back to look at the screen. “Wanda, what happened to (Y/N)?”

“She’s been… Taken hostage.”

“Where is she?” Pietro asked slowly, sounding deadly.

Wanda raised her hands, wanting to comfort him. But he was too far away. All she could do was try to calm him down. “Stark found that she is being kept in a hidden base in Canada. He thinks they are just waiting to be able to transport her to their actual base, but they’ve already been located. Stark, Steve, and Vision went to go get her.”

“Who took her?” Clint asked, concerned.

“James Kensington. His family was an extremely wealthy weapons dealer for years, but Stark Industries was too great of competition. His company recently went bankrupt after not being able to keep up technologically. He is using (Y/N) as a hostage to get back at Stark, since she is his assistant,” Wanda explained.

“How do you know all of this?” Natasha asked.

“He sent a video…” Wanda shuddered, thinking back to the tape.

“Is (Y/N) shown in the video?” Clint asked, switching back into agent mode.

Wanda nods slowly. “She only appears for a little bit, but it is definitely her.”

“I want to see the video,” Pietro stated, coldly.

Wanda frowned and shook her head. “No, brother.”

“I’ve seen her close to death before, sister. I just need to see that she is alive. Please.”

“I understand. F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you send them the video of (Y/N)?”

“Yes, Ms. Maximoff.”

Wanda disappeared from the screen and was replaced by a man. His hair was carefully styled and he had a smug grin on his face.

“Hello Stark. And also your little team of Avengers. I’m sure you of all people know who I am. Wait? You don’t? I wonder whose fault that is? Oh, right. Your’s. Your company drove my family’s into the ground. Now, I want to strike a bit of a deal with you. We can talk numbers once you get here, but I think my little guest here is worth quite a big chunk of change. Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

The camera turns to face (Y/N). Bound against a chair, tears are streaming down your face. A few bruises on your cheeks, but mostly just dirt.

“Please. Please help me,” you plead into the camera. “Please…”

The camera turns back to James, who is laughing. “Oh, they’ll definitely come and help you, honey. You’re pretty enough to be worth all of Stark’s fortune. Or his life. I’m fine with either. You don’t have much time to consider options. I am an impatient man.”

James walks over to you and pulls a knife from behind your chair. Running it gently against your cheek, he smiles when you flinch. “They better hurry.”

The screen turns black and Wanda reappears.

Pietro’s hands are balled into fists and his jaw is clenched tightly. “Where is he?”

Wanda sighs and shakes her head. “You’ll have your chance once you get back. When will you all be returning?”

“Now,” Pietro glares at Clint, who nods.

“We were going to wait until morning to head back, but we’ll get ready to head back now. (Y/N) better be back at the tower before us,” Clint mutters.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you get me in contact with Stark? I want to know how close they are,” Wanda stated.

“Connecting to Mr. Stark.”

“What?” Tony’s voice asked angrily through speakers in the ceiling.

“How close are you?” Wanda asked.

“We already got both of them. We’re heading back once I convince Cap to let me knock out a few more of pretty boy’s teeth,” Tony replied.

Wanda turned to make sure Pietro had heard Tony. Giving him a nod, his shoulders relaxed slightly. “Just bring her home, Stark. You’re not the only one who wants to deal with him. How is she?”

“A little shaken up. She’s exhausted. I’m actually carrying her to the jet right now. She’s asleep.”

“Anything broken?”

“Don’t think so. Exhaustion and slight dehydration seem to be the main problems. Maybe a slight case of frostbite too, but nothing serious.”

Wanda smiled. “I’m glad.”

“We’ll be back soon. We’ll be home soon.”


	5. Found

“Okay, I finished the recording. I can leave now, right?” You asked.

Your captor laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to wait until morning? It is very dark outside and you have no idea where you are.”

He was right. You could be in the middle of nowhere for all you knew. “I would still like to go.”

He laughed. “But darling, we were just getting to the fun part! The heroes will be here at any moment, don’t you want to watch them save you?”

Rushing over to you, he gave you a sinister grin. “Time to go to sleep while we wait.”

You felt a needle go into your arm. Your eyes felt heavy and your body turned cold. “What have you done?”

“Oh, this is just to put you to sleep. The other one had much better results, but alas, you’ll learn about that one later. Good-night princess.”

The floor was so cold.

Dizzy. Water. Needed water.

A huge explosion could be heard, but you could barely manage to twist your head in the direction of the sound. So dizzy.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” Somebody was calling your name.

“Here…” your voice was too weak.

Footsteps and more loud bangs. It sounded like it was getting closer.

“I found her!” The voice shouted, “(Y/N), I’m getting you out of here. Everything is going to be okay.”

You felt yourself being gently lifted into the air. Cold metal touched your skin and you flinched slightly. No. It was okay. So sleepy. You couldn’t even open your eyes, but you curled against his chest. More metal, but that’s okay. It wasn’t supposed to be metal that found you, but you were safe. You would get back to him soon… Back home soon… So tired…


	6. Awake

So many sounds. Wheels and beeping. Chairs being pushed around. But it all sounded so far away. Like your head was underwater. Everything sounded muffled. Especially the voices.

“You saved her again. I feel that this is turning into a trend.”

“What can I say? I’m a hero, aren’t I?”

“She looks fine, why is she still sleeping?”

“We detected some sort of drug in her system. From what we can tell, it was just to put her to sleep while they fought with us.”

“I want him dead.”

“Sadly, we can’t do that, but I’m sure Fury will let you know if it becomes a possibility.”

“This is too similar. Too similar to what happened before.”

“It isn’t anything like before. Last time, she just happened to be close to a battle. This time, she was targeted. They even removed her tracking device. I really think you’ll both need to consider moving back into the tower. For good.”

“She loves the apartment. I’m not sure. She won’t be happy.”

“But she’ll be safe.”

“I know. I’ll talk to her about it once she is feeling better. For now, she has no choice but to stay here.”

“You’ll have to decide soon, though. She’ll only need to stay in the ward until she wakes up and maybe for another hour after that.”

Your eyes fluttered open and you stared upwards at darkness.

Where did those voices go? You did feel better. Everything had sounded so distant before, but you were now able to hear the beeping clearly. Hopefully that meant everything would sound clearer. You were still unsure if you had just imagined a conversation. Turning your head to the side, you could barely make out a figure leaning against the wall. The room was very dark, but your eyes were beginning to adjust.

In a flash, you felt something touch your face. A hand? Yes. It cupped your cheek softly.

“(Y/N), are you awake?”

“Yes.”

You heard them let out a breath. “How do you feel?”

“Tired. But my headache is gone.”

“That’s good. I’m so sorry.”

“About what?”

“That I couldn’t protect you. Again.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m okay. I’m right here.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Just being able to hear your voice makes me feel better.”

“I’m glad. I…”

“What’s wrong?”

You sighed and reached out with your hand to touch his arm. “Can I ask you something?”

He took your hand in his and smiled. “Of course. Anything, my draga.”

“Who are you?”


	7. Who?

“Who are you?” You asked, watching the smile disappear from his face.

“What?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t know who you are.”

The man vanished for a second and suddenly all the lights in the room were on. Blinking to try and adjust your eyes, you were shocked when he reappeared at your side.

Staring at his bright blue eyes, you felt sad seeing him frown, but didn’t know what to say to him. Holding your hand, he maintained eye contact, letting you stare. He was handsome and his accent was interesting enough that you felt you would have remembered meeting him before. Yet, you couldn’t recall what his name was. Or why he was here in the hospital with you.

“Draga… It’s me.” He whispered to you, sounding desperate.

“I’m sorry. I’m not even sure of what you just called me.” You felt terrible. He looked to be on the verge of tears and you did feel like you needed to comfort him, but you didn’t know how.

“What is your name?” He asked suddenly, his eyes scanning your face.

“(Y/N) (L/N),” you replied.

He winced. “Your last name is Maximoff now. You don’t remember?”

You shook your head at the unfamiliar name. “I’ve never heard that name before,” you answered honestly.

Taking in a shaky breath, he stared down at your hands. He was still gripping them tightly in his own. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you call my sister here for me?”

You stared at him in confusion, but were startled when a voice answered. “Yes, Mr. Maximoff.”

That name again. “Why did you say earlier that I have the same last name as you now?”

He lifted your left hand to your face so you could look at it. On your finger was a beautiful silver wedding band with a small diamond and two sapphires. Staring at it, you felt tears begin to fill your eyes.

“I don’t understand,” you said, feeling uncomfortable. Why were you wearing a wedding ring? When did you get married?

“Please don’t cry, (Y/N). It’s alright.”

“But I don’t remember getting married. Are you my husband?” you asked, unsure.

He nodded slowly. “Yes.”

You felt more tears rush out and your throat felt tight. “I’m so sorry. I can’t even remember your name.”

Reaching out to cup your cheek in his hand, he smiled sadly at you. “My name is Pietro.”

“Pietro?” you repeated, trying to remember. Nothing.

“Yes.”

A woman suddenly came rushing into the room. She was pretty, with long brown hair and wearing a large, red sweater.

Seeing you, her face broke out into a huge grin and she rushed to your bedside. But suddenly, she stopped. A foot away, she turned to stare at Pietro, shock on her face. Approaching you slowly, she perched herself on the edge of your bed.

“(Y/N), do you know who I am?” She asked.

You shook your head. “No, I’m sorry.”

Glancing at Pietro, she frowned. “And she doesn’t know you either?”

He shook his head. “She was acting normal until she asked me who I was. I didn’t even realize until she said that she couldn’t remember.”

“I’m Wanda. I am your sister-in-law,” the woman introduced herself.

Oh, right. He had asked for his sister to be brought in. Of course, she would be your sister-in-law. If you were actually married to him. They wouldn’t just be lying to you, right?

“We aren’t lying to you,” she said quietly and you stared at her in shock.

“How did you…”

“I can read you pretty easily, (Y/N),” Wanda said with a mischievous smile.

Well, if she could guess your facial features so well, she must at least be familiar with you.

“Sister, can you detect anything?” Pietro asked.

Raising an eyebrow at him, you were unsure what he was talking about. Turning back to Wanda, she had her eyes closed.

Opening her eyes, she shook her head. “No. She had definitely forgotten a great deal. I’m not sure I can find anything she does remember. (Y/N), what is the name of your father?”

You opened your mouth to reply, but suddenly couldn’t. “I don’t know. Why can’t I remember?” You had an answer, but as soon as you thought of his name, it vanished.

“Do you know your birthday?” Wanda asked.

“I did, but I can’t… Verbalize,” You struggled with how to explain. “I feel like I know the answer when you ask, but can’t hold onto the answer.”

“What are we going to do?” Pietro asked and you were unsure if he was asking you, Wanda, or himself.


	8. Still the Same?

There had been more visitors. Two men, you believed to be named Stark and Bruce. They had also tried asking you some questions and had placed you in some fancy scanners. Both had been sympathetic, but unable to improve your situation. The entire time they tested you, Pietro sat by your side patiently. It calmed you down for him to be there, even though you still thought of him mostly as a stranger.

The tests had ended and Stark and Bruce had left you so you could sleep. Pietro hovered near the door, looking uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to leave also?” He finally asked after standing there for ten minutes. His voice sounded so sad that you couldn’t imagine making him leave.

“No, you can stay.”

Giving you a tired smile, he pulled a seat over to the side of your bed. Sliding into it, he reached out to hold your right hand, something he had been doing all day.

“Is this alright?” He asked, squeezing your hand a little to indicate what he was talking about.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Are you alright?”

He chuckled.

“What?” You asked, confused at his reaction.

“No, sorry. I’m just glad that you are still you.”

You frowned. “Am I though?” You whispered.

Staring into your eyes, he nodded. “Yes. Even without memories, you are still the person I am in love with. Just a little more confused and more shy.”

“Can you tell me more about us?”

Pietro grinned widely at you. “You want me to start at the beginning?”

Smiling back at him, you nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Would you believe me if I said we met in a coffee shop?” Pietro smirked.

“Sounds a little crazy, but I think I can follow along.”


	9. Luna

“After the honeymoon we came back to the apartment. Lots of furniture shopping for you and…”

“Wait, why was I the only one furniture shopping?” You interrupted.

“Because I was on another mission,” Pietro explained, sounding tired.

“Did you just schedule your missions to take place when I needed you to help? Because that is what I feel I’m hearing.”

“Draga… I don’t control when I have missions…” Pietro whined.

You shrugged. “Fine, what happened after we were all moved in. Did I get a job?”

“Yes, you got a job here in the tower. You are Stark’s assistant.”

You nodded in understanding. Pietro had explained your closeness with Tony, so you guessed it made sense. “And how have I been doing at the job?”

“Well, you haven’t done much since you got…” Pietro suddenly paled and stopped talking.

You raised an eyebrow. “I got? Why haven’t I worked very much?”

Pietro swallowed hard. “I’m not sure how you’ll react to this.”

“To what? I’ve listened to you recount our lives together. You even told me about you being a lying asshole. And about your anxieties. And my anxieties. What have you left out that is so worrying?”

“I don’t want you to be sad. I know you are upset that you can’t remember things.”

You gripped Pietro’s wrist. “That’s why I’m relying on you to tell me what I can’t remember.”

Pietro nodded, but sighed. “We have a daughter.”

You froze. “What?”

Pietro moved closer to you and stared into your eyes, scanning your face. “We have a daughter. Her name is Luna and she is almost two years old. Her birthday is actually coming up in the next month.”

“Where is she?” you murmured.

“Wanda and Laura have been taking care of her since they knew you wouldn’t be able to,” Pietro said carefully, as he watched your face.

“Can I see her?” you whispered.

Pietro nodded and ran out of the room. Back within a few moments, he was carrying what looked to be just a bundled up blanket.

Approaching your bed, he lowered himself down and showed you the bundle. Inside, a small, sleeping face was shown to you.

“Can I hold her?” You held out your arms. Pietro gently placed Luna into your arms and sat beside you.

You felt tears fall down your cheeks and you sniffled, trying to be quiet to not wake her. “I’m terrible. I can’t even remember my own daughter.”

Pietro wrapped his arm around your waist. “It’s okay. Shhhhh. It’s okay.”

“I’m so sorry. Why can’t I remember? I’m sorry,” you cried.

Burying his face in the side of your neck, you leaned your head against his.

“You must hate me.” You said and he sighed.

“I could never hate you. We’ll get through this. I promise. Everything will be okay,” Pietro whispered against your neck.


	10. Okay?

Wandering through the apartment, you felt… nothing. No recollection of this place. It was beautiful and you knew you liked it, but you couldn’t remember anything about it. When you asked to walk through alone, you had hoped something would spark a memory. Gazing at the pictures on the walls, you just couldn’t remember.

Passing into what looked like the bedroom, you walked over to the bedside table. A simple family picture. Lifting it up, you stared at it. Pietro was kissing you and you were holding Luna in your arms. You looked so… happy.

Over the last few days, you had quickly realized how lucky you must have been to have met Pietro. He was kind and always trying to take care of you. Pietro would immediately answer any question you had. But, you could see the toll it was taking on him. The bags under his eyes and his sad smile always made you feel uncomfortable. Sometimes he would look ready to break, but you felt like you couldn’t do anything. How could you help him without your memories? That was all he wanted.

“Draga?” You turned to face the doorway. Pietro walked in and glanced at the picture in your hands.

“When was this taken?” You asked him.

“Luna’s first birthday. I think Clint took the picture.”

You nodded and placed it back on the table. Turning to him, you suddenly felt shy. It was still strange being so close to someone you didn’t know. Well, you didn’t remember. Being doted on by a handsome acquaintance was enough to make you kinda nervous. Glancing down at the ground, you didn’t know what else to say to him. Pietro reached out to hold your hand and you peaked up at him.

“Do you want to see anything else today?” He asked quietly.

You shook your head. All the new information you were constantly getting was tiring, so you would rather just sleep. “I’m good for today.”

“Are you?”

“No.”

Pietro wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest. “Don’t worry, my draga. I will always be here for you.”

Crying into his chest, your heart ached. You knew how much he had to be hurting, but what could you do? You couldn’t just force the memories to come back. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I love you, even if you don’t love me. I can be patient. Even if I have to convince you to fall in love with me again.”

Feeling embarrassed, you murmured into his chest, “I don’t think that is going to be very difficult.”

Pietro laughed and kissed the top of your head. “Especially since I know you better than you know yourself.”


	11. Starting Over

You had moved back into the apartment. You were used to taking care of Luna now, after being helped constantly by Pietro, Wanda, and Laura. Although you would still feel sad about forgetting her, you would instantly feel better whenever she would smile at you. Holding her made you feel calmer and gave you hope that you would remember.

Being around Pietro was still a little awkward. He was sleeping on the couch, after a long discussion of what would be most appropriate. You had tried to convince him to let you sleep out there, but he had been too stubborn. After an hour of debating who would sleep on the couch, you have finally given up.

Pietro constantly would be unsure of how to approach you. Some days, he would be tired and would automatically come up to you and hold you. After feeling your discomfort, he would realize what was happening and apologize. You were never sure what you were supposed to do. He shouldn’t have to apologize for hugging his wife, but you weren’t used to the sudden affection. It wasn’t unwelcome, but would always take you by surprise, making you react. Sometimes, you would try to comfort him, but it usually involved you just awkwardly apologizing about something.

You could tell it was exhausting him. He would still answer all your questions, but with a sadder tone. An almost hopeless tone. You wished he would smile more, but that didn’t seem likely. Not until you got your memories back. Which was beginning to feel like it would never happen.

Walking into the living room, you glanced at Pietro who had fallen asleep in an armchair. Taking a blanket from the couch, you went to drape it across him, when his arm suddenly reached out to grab your wrist.

You froze as he slowly opened his eyes. Confused, his eyes darted from the blanket to your face. Releasing your wrist, he rubbed his face and groaned. “I’m sorry. Did I scare you?”

Shaking your head, you bit your lip. “No. I’m fine. I just thought I’d give you this blanket, since you fell asleep.”

Taking the blanket from your hands, Pietro glanced up at you. Trying to make eye contact. When you diverted your eyes, he sighed. “I did scare you. I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

You stiffened. Ever since you two had moved back into the apartment, he had stopped calling you draga. Although you knew it was probably to make you more comfortable, you didn’t really like the change. Draga had made you feel… Special. And was a minor way that he could still show how much he cared. Now, he felt distant. Somehow, he was starting to feel like more of a stranger than when you had first woken up.

“Is something wrong?” Pietro asked, noticing your stillness.

“Why did you stop calling me draga?” You knew what would be the answer, but you still wanted to ask.

Pietro blinked in surprise. “I thought you wouldn’t like it. Since you aren’t comfortable with…”

You shook your head quickly. “I… Um… I want to remember. I want to go back to being someone who can make you happy. Just, when you stopped calling me that… I felt like you gave up on me getting my memories back…”

Pietro gave you a tired smile. “You want me to call you draga? You won’t feel uncomfortable?”

You frowned. “I only feel uncomfortable when you’re sad. I think, deep down, I know you. Even without my memories, it hurts to see you in pain. I want you to be happy.”

Pietro stood up and pulled you into his arms. “I understand. So, you’re alright with me trying to push our relationship forward? You have to tell me if I ever make you feel rushed or uncomfortable, okay?” Pietro asked you.

Stretching upwards, you gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’m ready to move forward. I trust you.”

Leaning down, Pietro placed a kiss on your forehead. “So, if we are starting over. My draga, will you go out with me?” Pietro asked with a small smirk.

Smiling up at him, you nodded. “Yes.”


	12. Getting Ready

“Are you sure that this isn’t too much?”

Wanda laughed as she curled another piece of your hair with her curling wand. “Too much? He’s seen you in much fancier than this, trust me.”

“And he likes me dressed like this?” You tugged at the edge of the skirt, trying to force it to be longer. The navy dress was gorgeous, having a more modest neckline, but making up for that with how much leg it showed. The lace detailing over top was delicate and only a shade lighter, making it only visible when being viewed closely. Wanda finished up your hair and handed you a pair of silver pumps, which you slipped on (and you only wobbled slightly as you stood fully upright).

Wanda shrugged. “Pietro likes your legs.”

You were still unsure, but you decided to trust her. Wanda handed you a small clutch and patted your shoulder. “Don’t worry so much. This is more for you. He already loves you. He should be the nervous one.”

“I’m just worried that it is going to end up being awkward. What are we going to talk about? I don’t really have much to say, I can’t even remember funny stories or anything.”

“(Y/N), calm down. Pietro knows how hard this if for you. He is just trying to show you a good time.”

You frowned. “What if…”

Wanda raised an eyebrow. “What?”

You sighed. “What if we got through all of this and I don’t fall in love with him again? What if, without my memories, I just don’t end up wanting to be with him?”

“Do you really feel that way?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel like because I am his wife, I have to love him, but what if that is just me following what everyone expects? What if I figure out I’m only trying because I feel obligated?”

Wanda shook her head. “Go on the date first. Just… Really go and relearn who Pietro is. Get acquainted with him again. Relationships take time. If, after a while, you feel nothing… We’ll figure something out then, okay?”

“Okay.”


	13. Drive

Stepping out of the elevator, you gave the doorman as slight wave as you passed. Tugging your coat closer to yourself, you stepped outside the apartment building. Pietro was leaning against a sleek, black, car and smiled widely when he saw you.

“My sister is all done?” He asked as you approached.

You nodded. “Yep. All done prettying me up.”

Pietro disappeared for a second, but immediately was back in front of you with a single rose. Smiling as you took it from him, he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’ve always been much more than pretty. Ready to go?” Pietro held out his hand.

Placing your hand in his, you let him lead you to the other side of the car. Opening the door for you, he waited for you to slide in before shutting it behind you. Immediately appearing on the other side, he slipped in. You pulled off your coat and he gave you a once over, smiling when his eyes met yours.

“Where are we going?” You asked, feeling slightly embarrassed, as he started the car.

Pietro smiled, but was busy looking out for traffic as he pulled away from the curb. “Don’t you want to be surprised?”

You smiled as you glanced out the window. “I guess…”

“You’ll enjoy it. I promise,” Pietro said.

“Okay, I trust you.” You felt a hand on your left wrist. Turning to Pietro, he was focusing on the road, but he had a small smile on his face.

“Thank-you,” he whispered, almost to himself.

“For what?”

“For trusting me. And for not running away from me. This all must be really difficult for you.”

“It’s probably harder for you. You’re the one who lost your wife.”

Pietro sighed. “I haven’t lost you yet. I can’t lose you again.”

You stared at him and bit your lip. He was always so serious about protecting you. “You lost me before?”

Pietro’s jaw tightened as he nodded. “I told you didn’t I? That you almost died from your first apartment being attacked and a fire started.”

You nodded. “But I didn’t die. You didn’t actually lose me.”

Pietro shook his head. “Did I forget to talk about why I wasn’t there?”

You paused. Had he told you? You didn’t think so. “Were you out on a mission?”

Pietro chuckled, humorlessly. “Sorta, but I actually would have already been back to you when the fire started. We had actually broken up. Well, you broke up with me.”

“Really? What happened?”

Pietro sighed. “I lied to you.”

“About what?”

“I didn’t want you to know about me being an Avenger, so I lied to keep you from finding out. You knew I lied, so you broke up with me before I had a chance to explain myself. I just wanted to keep you safe,” Pietro said, sounding slightly defensive.

“How did we get back together?” You were surprised that you had reconciled, since that seemed like a pretty big lie.

“You were saved from the fire by Stark. You were pretty badly injured. Both of your legs were broken and you weren’t able to walk for a pretty long time afterwards. You forgave me while you were staying in the hospital.”

Glancing down at your legs, you were surprised that at one point they had been broken. You couldn’t have guessed, they felt fine. “I guess I healed up well… I haven’t seen any scars…”

“Stark had access to some pretty good technology. Once you were healed up, they used some advanced stuff to heal up your skin and remove the scars,” Pietro explained.

“Oh, that’s good. It would be pretty weird to find random scars on my legs later when we get to where we are going.”

Pietro nodded. “I’m actually surprised that you let my sister put you into that dress.”

You gave him a confused look. “Wait, this isn’t what I normally wear on dates?”

Pietro laughed. “No, you usually prefer flatter shoes and slightly longer skirts.”

You frowned. “She lied. She said I dressed like this because you liked how my legs look.”

Pietro laughed. “Not a complete lie. You do look sexy in that dress.” Pietro glanced over at you for a second and winked.

You felt your face flush and turned to face the window. Pietro laughed at your pouting. “Don’t tease me,” you said.

“How can I help it when you look so beautiful?”

“Are we almost there?” You whined, trying to change the subject.

“Almost, maybe ten more minutes? It would have been faster for me to just carry you, but my sister wouldn’t want me ruining your hair.”

“She did work really hard on it.”

Pietro stopped at the light and turned towards you. “You do look truly stunning. Honestly.”

Biting your lip, you felt your hold body heat up. You looked down at the rose still held tightly in your hands. “Thanks,” you murmured.

Pietro groaned. Glancing up in shock at him, he had his right hand running through his hair.

“What?” you asked.

“Stop being so cute…” Pietro whined.

You chuckled and shook your head. Seeing this, Pietro laughed.

“Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t want that either. My adorable draga, are you ready for our date to start?”

You hadn’t realized that Pietro had resumed driving and was now approaching a parking spot.

“Yes, I’m ready.” And you were. You had promised Wanda to have fun and relearn who Pietro was. Well, time to see how good your husband was at dates.


	14. Date Night

Rushing to the side of your door, he was already opening it for you before you managed to grab your coat.

Getting out of the car, you smiled as Pietro helped you slide your coat on. Glancing around, it was pretty dark. You could see a forest and dirt path ahead of you, but that was all you could make out.

“I did say I wasn’t going to carry you, since I didn’t want to mess up your hair… But I think it would still be better since those shoes don’t look the best for us getting to our destination.” You nodded at Pietro, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to walk for very long in the tall heels.

“Did you not tell Wanda what you had planned?” You asked him.

“I did, but I feel as though this was part of her plans,” Pietro stated.

You chuckled and nodded. “Sounds about right. Okay, so…” You were unsure how Pietro was planning to carry you. The dress was kinda too short for you to feel comfortable being carried on his back, but every other option also seemed embarrassing.

Pietro smiled before ducking down to scoop you into his arms, carrying you like a bride. “Don’t worry, it won’t take us long to get there.”

And then you were off. The speed was… Kinda scary, but also a little fun. After a few moments, however, you started to feel a bit dizzy. Pressing your head into his chest, you felt him slow down.

“Okay, we are here. Are you alright?” Pietro asked you.

Peeking up at him, you blinked a few times. You still felt like you were both moving and your whole body felt weird. Like it was both light as a feather and heavy as a boulder at the same time.

“Maybe?” You tried to calm down your breathing and willed the dizziness to go away.

“Sorry, I tried to go slower, but it still seems like it was a bit much for you.”

You shook your head to deny this, but had to close your eyes from the movement making your head ache.

“Do you need me to take you home?” Pietro asked, worried.

“No, I’m fine. Just give me a moment.”

Pietro set you down on what felt like a bench, but your eyes were still closed, so you weren’t sure. Feeling the cool breeze, you started to feel better. You felt Pietro disappear for a second and you opened your eyes. Suddenly he returned with a bottle of water, which you took gratefully.

“Sorry I’m ruining the start of our date,” you mumbled after taking a few more sips of water.

Pietro shrugged and rubbed your shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I’m the one who should be sorry. I guess I was overexcited and ran a little too fast. I’ll try to be more careful.”

Looking around, you were still confused by your surroundings. Now, you two were in the forest, but the path had opened up into a wider space. You were sitting on a stone bench and there was a fire pit in the center of the clearing, but no fire.

“I think I’m feeling better,” you finally announced after a few more minutes. “Is this where we are having our date?”

Pietro chuckled and shook his head. “No, but I wanted to see your face when we actually got to the right spot. Can you walk?”

You stood slowly and smiled when you didn’t feel any pains in your head. “Yep, I’m good.”

Pietro held our his left arm and your wrapped your right arm around his. Leading you further along the path, he stopped just before a break in the clearing. You could see lights, but the trees blocked most of the view. You glanced over at Pietro with confusion.

“Why are we stopping?” Pietro smiled at you and released your arm.

“Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise.”

You closed your eyes and felt Pietro take hold of both of your wrists.

“Okay, I’m going to slowly guide you forward.”

You nodded as you felt Pietro tug on your wrists. Taking slow steps, you let him guide you, being cautious because you could guess from how he was holding you that he was walking backwards.

Feeling him stop, you stopped too. “Can I open my eyes?” you asked, excited.

Pietro held your hand and you squeezed his. “Go ahead, draga.”

Opening your eyes, you blinked in surprise. A wooden table in a wooden gazebo. Twinkling lights were hung up all around the structure. A multitude of flowers were on the table, surrounding a box. Two chairs, set next to each other had their backs to you.

You stepped forward slowly and allowed Pietro to help you up the few wooden stairs. Pietro stopped at the top of the stairs, but you kept going. Walking past the table, you looked out at the gorgeous view. The gazebo was located on a cliff, with the ocean waves crashing down below. The night sky glittering with stars you didn’t often see in the city.

“Do you like it?” Pietro appeared next to you, leaning against the railing, he looked up at your face.

You bit your lip and were only able to nod. Maybe you were remembering something or it was just the beauty of this place, but you felt so happy. And warm? You started to pull your coat off and Pietro took it from you.

Glancing around, you noticed a few well hidden boxes that seemed to be the source of the heat. “Stark?”

Pietro nodded. “Yeah… He wanted to help out.”

“Why?” You turned to stare at Pietro.

Pietro gave you a sad smile. “Because he loves you too. Not in the same way, more like a father, but still. Everyone at the tower loves you so much.”

You sighed. “I just wish I could remember.”

Pietro put his arm around your shoulder. “You will. And even if you don’t, that won’t make any of us stop caring about you.”

Leaning against him, you smiled. “Thank-you.”

Pietro kissed your hair. “Of course. Now, may I have this dance?” Pietro moved to stand in front of you and held out his hand.

You raised an eyebrow and looked around. “There isn’t any music.”

Pietro blurred out of sight and was immediately back in his spot. Music began to play as he held out his hand.

Smiling, you gently placed your hand in his. Pulling you close and placing a hand on your waist, Pietro smiled down at you. The two of you began to sway to the music and honestly, you felt this had to be one of the best days of your life, even without your memories.


	15. Request

After dancing, Pietro had brought you to the table and you both had food that had been packed up. The food was delicious and you genuinely enjoyed yourself. You had worried about conversation topics, but you two had ended up with plenty to talk about. He had told you all about his life growing up and you hadn’t run out of questions to ask. Finally, Pietro glanced at his watch and sighed.

“We should probably head back now, it is getting pretty late.”

You frowned. “Really? What time is it?”

“12:30.”

“Really?” The time had gone by so fast. How was it so late?

Pietro smiled and nodded. “Now, I still think I should carry you back, but I promise to go slower. Do you think you’ll be okay?”

You were worried, after eating so much you really weren’t looking forward to the accelerated trip back. On the other hand, walking back in your heels sounded like it would take forever and be exhausting. “I guess. You just have to go a lot slower, okay?”

“Of course.”

Pietro scooped you up the same as before and began running. To be honest, it still felt too fast, but it did seem slower than before. When Pietro stopped, you definitely didn’t feel sick.

“Good?” Pietro asked as he gently placed you down next to the car.

You nodded. “Yep, much better.”

The car ride home was pleasant. You must have fallen asleep at some point because when you awoke, Pietro was setting you down on your bed.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” He whispered.

You sat at the edge of the bed. You rubbed your eyes and looked up at him. “No.”

“That’s good. I’ll leave so you can get changed and go to bed.”

As Pietro turned to leave, you reached for his wrist. Turning back to you, he gave you a confused look. “Yes, draga?”

You swallowed hard, and glanced at the floor. “I had a lot of fun on the date. Thank-you for taking me.”

Pietro sat on the bed next to you. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m happy to spend time with you.”

Peeking over at him, you smiled. “Well, I had a really nice time.”

Pietro smiled. “I’m glad.”

You glanced back down at your feet and felt your face become flushed. “Ummmm…”

“What’s wrong?”

You shook your head quickly. “No, it’s nothing.”

Pietro moved so he was kneeling on the floor in front of you. From that spot, he could clearly see you embarrassed face. “Draga?”

You shook your head again in embarrassment.

“(Y/N), please tell me what’s wrong?” Pietro stared up at you with pleading eyes.

“Well…”

“Go on.”

“Our date was really nice and I was hoping you were going to…” Ugh. This was the worst.

“What do you want me to do?” Pietro asked, taking hold of your hands.

“Kiss me?” You finally managed to say.

Pietro stared up at you in shock. “You want me to kiss you?”

“Never mind. Just ignore what I said. It’s fine.”

“Draga.”

Pietro reached his left hand up and to your neck. He stood slowly and gazed down at you, moving his other hand to gently stroke your cheek. Putting a finger under your chin to force you to look up at him, he smiled down at you. With Pietro leaning down slowly, you became nervous and started to lean back. When the back of your head hit the bed, Pietro was hovering over you, his hands having moved to rest on both sides of your head. Leaning down closer, Pietro placed a kiss on your neck.

“Are you sure you want me to kiss you?” Pietro whispered into your neck. “You seem… hesitant.”

Your heart was racing and you felt too warm. “Yes,” you managed to breathe out.

Pietro trailed kisses up your neck and along your jaw. Finally, you could feel his breath on your lips.

He seemed to pause, but you leaned your head forward. Reaching your hands out, you combed them into his hair. You heard a moan in Pietro’s throat and you smiled against his lips.

This felt… right. And suddenly, it all made sense. Even if you couldn’t remember anything, you still would love him. Something in you remembered him and loved him. Kissing him, you didn’t have your memories back, but you still felt like you knew him again. Maybe… Maybe you could live the rest of your life like this.


	16. Wrong

And then, everything went wrong.

They had been on a quick mission. Pietro and the rest of the team had reassured you countless times that the mission was just delayed, but you knew something felt wrong. You had woken up feeling sick to your stomach and with an immense feeling of dread. No matter who you talked to in the tower, you didn’t feel any better.

And, by the end of the day, you knew the truth. You had been sitting in the lab, talking with Bruce when Stark walked in. His face… He had looked…. Scared? Sad? No, more a mixture of the two.

“What’s wrong?” You stood slowly and walked over to him.

Rubbing his neck, he sighed. “You should just follow me.”

“Stark… Tony. What’s wrong?”

“Come on, (Y/N).”

You followed after Tony and felt yourself growing cold. What could have happened? It had to have been Wanda or Pietro. Were they…

“In here.” Tony held a door open for you.

Slowly walking in, you saw Pietro lying in the bed. His right arm was in a cast and he had various bandages on his face. The rest of his body was covered, so you were unable to tell how much more damage was done. His eyes were closed, but his face looked distressed.

“What happened?” you whispered.

“A bit too much at once. He was shot in the side while he was running. The shock caused him to trip and break his arm. Might’ve hit his head a bit hard, but we don’t think it was too bad.”

Pulling up a chair, you sat down next to him. “Has he woken up since it happened?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, he was awake when he got hit. Just put him on some meds and painkillers while he was stitched up. The Cradle works so well, you won’t see the bullet hole, but his body is still gonna be worn out and his arm will stay broken. Still working on making that thing fix bones.”

Tony left you alone and you sat watching Pietro. Wanda stopped in a few times to give you water and brought Luna in a few times to be fed, but you were mostly alone with him. Gripping onto his left hand, you sighed. Had this really been your life before as well? How many times had he come back injured before? It made you feel exhausted just thinking about it.

Pietro started to struggle in his sleep and groaned. Squeezing his hand, you watched as his face morphed into a grimace.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” Pietro shouted for you, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

“Shhhhhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay. Pietro, I’m right here,” you said to him.

Pietro’s eyes blinked open and he turned to you. Relief flooded onto his face. Lifting his left hand, he placed it on the back of your head. Suddenly, you were pulled forward into an intense kiss. Shocked, you weren’t able to respond before he pulled away. Looking into your eyes, understanding suddenly sparked in his.

“Oh no. I’m sorry, (Y/N). I completely forgot about your memory loss. I’m sorry… I just…” Pietro leaned back and covered his face with his left arm. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to kiss me just then. I’m sorry. I just… I miss you so damn much. Shit…”

Staring at him, you felt dizzy. Noticing that you weren’t responding, he looked over at you.

“Draga?”

Your head hurt so much. Black dots were beginning to fill your vision and you felt faint.

“Draga? Your nose.”

Reaching up, you felt something wet under your nose. Blinking at your fingers, you noticed the blood.

“Draga, are you okay?”

Then, the world went black.


	17. Sorta Better?

Who was screaming? Oh, was it you? Why were you screaming?

“(Y/N)!”

You opened your eyes and saw Tony staring down at you.

“Yes? What’s wrong?” Why did he look so worried?

Tony raised an eyebrow at you. “You had a nose bleed and passed out. We thought it was exhaustion or stress, but I just walked in and you were screaming.”

“I passed out? Don’t remember that at all,” you said.

“It happened pretty fast, definitely freaked out Speedy.”

“Well, of course he would be worried. Oh no!” You suddenly shouted and Tony jumped.

“What?” Tony looked at you panicked.

“Is the baby okay?”

Tony paused. “Luna?”

You froze and turned to Tony. “How did you know we were planning to call her that? Pietro promised he wouldn’t tell and Wanda said she wouldn’t peek in our heads.”

“Planning?” Tony slowly sat on the side of the bed.

“Yeah. I mean… I know we haven’t checked if we are having a girl or a boy, but I have tried to think of names. Even though I haven’t figured out any names for a boy.”

Tony scratched his head. “How far along are you again?”

You raised an eyebrow at him as you slowly sat up. “You know I’m six months along. Tony, I’m here everyday. How did you forget?”

“(Y/N), what is the name of my old A.I.? Not F.R.I.D.A.Y., but the one before,” Tony asked slowly.

You frowned at him. “J.A.R.V.I.S., why?”

“Who has Jarv’s voice?”

“Vision.”

“What are the names of Laura and Clint’s kids?”

“Tony, why are you asking all these questions?” You couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Just answer. Please.”

“Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel.”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “Well, Speedy’s gonna be happy.”

“About what?”

“You got your memory back… Well, most of it.”

You frowned. “Tony, what are you talking about? What…” You lowered your hands to your stomach and paused. Lifting the sheet away from your body, you were shocked. “What happened?!” You rubbed your stomach, but could clearly feel that you weren’t pregnant. How was that possible?

Tony put his hands on your shoulders. “(Y/N), it’s fine. Luna is fine. She’s already been delivered safely. You aren’t pregnant anymore.”

You pushed Tony away. “What the hell? Tony, I still have another 3 months! There is no way the baby is alright!” you yelled.

“Calm down. Let me explain,” Tony said.

“Fine, but you better be quick.”

“Luna was actually born 2 years ago. A couple of months ago, you were abducted. When we saved you, you didn’t have any memories at all. Now, it seems like you have some back, but not the last couple of years. Or the time when you were without memories, apparently.”

You blinked. “I need to see her.”

Tony nodded. “Of course. F.R.I.D.A.Y., get Wanda to bring Luna in here.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And can you also get Pietro? I think I need to hear this all again from him.”

Tony patted your shoulder. “Of course, kid.”

You gave him a weak smile. “Thanks, dad.”

Tony smiled widely and hugged you. “Good to have you back.”


	18. Barely Broken

“Is it true?” Pietro didn’t want to get his hopes up.

‘Well, she is missing a few years, but she at least remembers us.” Clint explained.

Pietro exhaled and smiled. “So, I guess I should go see her now.”

Clint held up a hand and shook his head. “Maybe let us warn her first.”

“About what?”

“Your arm being in a cast. She’ll probably be more worried about you and forget about taking care of herself.”

Pietro nodded. “Okay, but let me stand outside the door. So, as soon as she knows, I can see her.”

“Got it.”

The pair walked to the room you were in. Clint knocked softly.

“Come in,” you called from inside.

“Hey, got a second?” Clint asked you as he walked in.

You laughed and patted the bed. “I’m not really allowed to go anywhere today.”

Clint chuckled and nodded. “Well, I just wanted to give you a little warning.”

“Warning?”

“Pietro is going to come in here in a second.”

You frowned. “Why do I need a warning to see my husband? What…” you paused and then you rolled your eyes. “What stupid thing did he do?”

Clint laughed. “Broken arm.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s all? Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“I’m glad that you don’t care that I’m broken.”

You jumped at Pietro’s voice. He was sitting on the side of your bed and you smiled at him.

“Broken? With your healing rate, you’ll be fine in no time. They are letting you walk around at least.”

Clint gave you a wave before exiting the room.

Glancing at the closed door, Pietro turned back to you. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on your lips. “You’re back now?” He whispered.

You nodded. “Mostly. I just re-met Luna, but I… I know you.” You placed a hand on his cheek.

Pietro leaned into your hand and gave you a sad smile. “I missed you so much.”

“Thank-you for waiting for me to come back.”

Pietro scooted forward, pushing you back down onto the bed. Snuggling into your neck, you could tell he was crying. Wrapping your arms around his body, you gently rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry. That I couldn’t protect you again.”

You smiled down at him. “I’m right here. I’m safe. I’m alive. I’m alive,” you chanted to him.

“Tell me you love me,” he whispered into your neck.

Pressing a kiss to his hair, you whispered. “I love you. You are my soulmate. I have always loved you and will always love you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He sobbed.

“I love you, Pietro. I’m never leaving you again.”

“I need you, (Y/N).”

“I need you too. Forever.”


	19. Sleep

You had mostly been able to go back to regular life. After two days in the hospital, you didn’t seem in danger of passing out again, so you were set free.

Pietro hovered, but you didn’t care. He was incredibly happy and you weren’t going to spoil his good mood.

You had quickly adjusted to having Luna around and loved listening to her call you mama. You were a little sad to be missing some of her life, but you were hopeful the memories would come back soon.

“So, what did you do with me while I had no memories?” You asked Pietro as you set Luna into her bed.

Exiting her bedroom, you both moved to sit on the living room couch.

Pulling you into his lap, Pietro wrapped his arms around your waist. “What do you mean?”

“Well, did you hang out with me? Take me places? Try to do things to make me get my memories back like in movies?” You asked.

Pietro rested his chin on your shoulder. “I told you everything since we met. You lived here in the apartment after a while. We went on a date.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Really?”

Pietro smirked. “Yeah and you wore a very sexy dress. It should be somewhere in your closet.”

You frowned. “I wore a sexy dress? Why? What did you do to my innocent, confused self?”

Pietro laughed. “Wanda was actually the one who put you in the dress.”

You rolled your eyes. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Wait…”

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“I was staying here?”

Pietro nodded slowly when you turned around to face him.

“Where did I sleep?”

Pietro suddenly smiled, understanding. “You slept in the bed.”

“Where did you sleep?” you asked.

“I slept here.” Pietro patted the couch.

You frowned. “You slept on the couch? For how long?”

Pietro paused. “A couple of weeks? Maybe a little longer?”

“What? You need to go take a nap right now!” You stood up quickly and pulled on his arm.

Pietro looked shocked. “Why?”

“There is no way that you’ve had enough sleep.” You pulled him towards the bedroom and he laughed, but followed.

“Will you sleep too?” Pietro asked, smirking at you.

You stuck out your tongue at him. “Sleep, sweetie.”

“I’m not tired. I would rather…” Pietro wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Take a nap first. Then, maybe I’ll reward you later.”

“Reward?” Pietro smiled at you.

You winked at him. “Sleep first and maybe I’ll wear that dress you were talking about. After.”


	20. Hiatus/ Update

Sorry to say, but I won’t be doing any writing for the next week or two due to needing time for college-stuff. So, expect me to come back to the story, but not for a while. I’ll be holding onto requests that have been sent and hopefully get to them in the future as well. Thank-you for being patient!


End file.
